Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang
by Koba54
Summary: Jeanne tremblait toujours. Un froid glacial s'était emparé de son âme, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient de l'autre côté du mur, sans qu'une seule de leurs paroles ne lui échappe... Darkfic, Angst, HaoXJeanneXRen. Rating à cause de la suite.
1. I Jeanne

_Un ordre de l'épouse du futur Shaman King est un ordre absolu, disait Anna._

_Mais un ordre du Shaman King en personne l'est encore plus._

_La preuve, même elle s'y pliait sans rien dire._

x x x

Le tissu d'âneries que je présente aujourd'hui, je l'ai écrit pour me défouler! Et aussi pour laisser libre court aux plus vils instincts de ma plume (de mon clavier...)! ^^ C'est triste, glauque, pervers, sanglant, et ça finira mal. Si vous n'êtes pas trop déprimé et que vous avez le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, bonne lecture!

**Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang**

x x x**  
><strong>

I Jeanne

Elle se sentait heureuse.

Devant elle, les montagnes brunes du Kishû se dressaient en pics effilés, infinies, profondes, sages.

Elle aimait ce paysage acéré, qui s'élevait comme les dents pointues d'une mâchoire de dragon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait.

Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient à l'image du sale caractère de son époux, et que chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait sa fenêtre sur la paysage brumeux des montagnes chinoises, elles lui faisaient toujours penser à lui.

Aussi silencieuses et dures, que bornées. Les montagnes ne rendent pas ce qu'elles prennent, tout bon alpiniste le sait. Et Ren ne renonçait jamais lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque chose, cela, Jeanne le savait aussi.

Mais en un an de mariage, elle connaissait les à-pics de sa tête de mule de mari. Elle savait quels versants étaient les plus dangereux, elle connaissait les crevasses traîtresses, les prises sûres, et celles qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Elle le maniait avec l'aisance d'une funambule dansant pieds nus sur un fil tendu au-dessus d'une vallée.

Un détail dans le paysage d'encre frappa son regard. Au loin, remontant la route pierreuse, une silhouette de profilait à l'horizon.

Une fine silhouette, presque fragile dans le souffle glacé du vent, mais qui se tenait droite, dans un halo de cheveux sombres, et les pans flottants d'un kimono écarlate.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, troublée et inquiète, en voyant la silhouette étrangère grandir à mesure qu'il approchait, et ses traits se préciser.

Le jeune homme leva alors la tête, comme pour planter son regard dans le sien, bien qu'il soit trop loin pour distinguer son visage, et Jeanne recula dans l'ombre, le cœur battant.

Elle était sûre que ce long regard, comme un clin d'œil échappé, s'adressait à elle, et à elle seule.

Une bouffée de vent, qui lui avait paru si vivifiant quelques minutes plus tôt, la fit frissonner jusqu'aux os, et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque, tandis que l'étau de la peur se resserrait sur ses entrailles.

xxx

Dissimulée dans l'ombre de la cage d'escalier, Jeanne observa avec discrétion la rencontre entre son mari et le Shaman King. Elle aurait tellement aimé s'être trompée!

Ren accueillit son visiteur d'un rapide hochement de tête et le laissa entrer, le visage fermé et tendu. Jeanne aurait parié qu'il calculait le temps qu'il mettrait à s'emparer de son arme et à créer son Over Soul avant que le Roi des Shamans ne passe à l'attaque.

Mais Hao ne semblait pas d'humeur belliqueuse.

Un sourire joyeux éclairait ses traits, qui l'aurait presque fait ressembler à son frère. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Ren, avant de parcourir le hall pour s'arrêter sur la tache d'ombre de l'escalier. Jeanne se figea, horrifiée, en réalisant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle se trouvait là, et le regard sombre du jeune homme la transperça de part en part, comme une goutte d'encre de chine traverserait une feuille de papier de riz.

Jeanne attendit que Ren ait conduit Hao dans une autre pièce pour respirer profondément et s'appuyer contre la rampe.

Mais pourquoi tremblait-elle ainsi?

xxx

L'oreille posée contre la paroi du mur, Jeanne tremblait toujours. Un froid glacial s'était emparé de son âme, tandis que les deux hommes discutaient de l'autre côté du mur, sans qu'une seule de leurs paroles ne lui échappe...

xxx

Ren avait fait apporter du thé à son "hôte", et avait longtemps attendu que le Shaman King prenne la parole. Finalement, Hao céda face à son silence borné, et lui sourit largement.

- Toujours aussi fier, hein? Tu veux jouer au jeu de la patience?

- Je ne veux jouer à aucun jeu, grommela Ren. J'attends que tu me dises ce que tu es venu faire ici, point. N'espère pas que je te serre dans mes bras comme un vieil ami, ou que je fasse la conversation. Je ne suis pas Yoh, et je ne te cacherai pas que tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Ni moi, ni Jeanne n'avons rien à faire avec toi.

- Justement, puisque tu en parles, reprit Hao, c'est justement à cause d'elle que je suis venu.

Ren plissa les yeux encore un peu plus, soupçonneux et inquiet.

- Eh bien?

- Vous êtes mariés?

- C'est exact.

Le sourire de crocodile de Hao s'élargit.

- Peu importe. Je suis venu pour la prendre.

Ren le toisa, méprisant.

- Pardon?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je suis venu pour elle, et je ne repartirai qu'avec elle.

Ren éclata de rire. Il y avait de la nervosité dans ce rire, beaucoup de colère et surtout, un mépris teinté de répulsion.

- Tu plaisantes, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu te pointes ici avec un grand sourire pour me dire que tu vas me prendre ma femme... Tu te figures que je vais marcher? C'est encore un de tes petits jeux de sale pervers?

Hao s'amusait de plus en plus.

- Oui, c'est un jeu. Un simple jeu. Je dirais même un caprice. Mais comme je suis le Shaman King, je peux me le permettre. Je la veux. Et tu n'oseras pas me la refuser.

- Espèce de... de sale enfoiré!

- C'est bon. Je savais qu'on en arriverait là. Peu importe, dans vingt-quatre heures, je quitte la région, et Jeanne partira avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai bien par m'en lasser... et à ce moment-là, je te la rendrai.

D'un geste fulgurant, Hao bloqua le bras de Ren et l'abattit sur la table, pour l'empêcher de tirer son Hôraiken.

- Inutile, chuchota le roi. Décidément, je regrette qu'on ne se comprenne pas un peu mieux, toi et moi. Tu aurais parfaitement ta place parmi mes compagnons... C'est vraiment dommage.

La haine et la colère empêchèrent Ren de parler. Il ne put que lancer un regard meurtrier à Hao, qui se leva.

- Je te laisse méditer. Je repasserai demain, pour chercher Jeanne. Ne fais rien de stupide, d'accord? Comme par exemple la cacher, partir avec elle... ça ne servirait à rien. Et n'oublie pas: c'est la loi qui l'exige. Et tu t'y soumettras, comme Jeanne. Tu ne peux pas me désobéir.

xxx

Le Shaman King s'en fut comme il était venu, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna un bref instant vers le mur contre lequel Jeanne se collait, et salua de sa main l'homme vaincu, impuissant et meurtri qui se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, lorsque la porte se referma.

xxx

Le visage blanchi de dégoût, les yeux écarquillés, Jeanne pénétra dans la pièce à pas lents.

Les mains serrées sur ses cuisses, Ren se tenait à genoux sur son coussin, la tête baissée, les dents serrées en un rictus de rage. Ses yeux durs rencontrèrent ceux de Jeanne, hagards.

Les deux rubis de la jeune femme se faisaient suppliants, cherchaient les siens.

- Ren...

Il ne put soutenir son regard. C'est tout juste s'il parvint à se relever avec dignité pour quitter la pièce, sans un mot.

- Tu ne me défendras donc pas... murmura-t-elle.

Ren se figea avant d'avoir franchi la porte.

- Et toi, tu ne te déroberas pas, n'est-ce pas?

Elle baissa la tête, sans répondre, et Ren sut qu'il avait définitivement perdu.

Elle resta seule.

xxx

**Section Blabla: **_Voilà j'ai écrit cette fiction par une nuit d'insomnie (oui, oui, sans déc') et j'ai pris un plaisir quasi sadique à l'écrire! niark niark niark! _

_La suite est déjà écrite, par bribes, mais il faut que je peaufine tout ça! Il y aura en tout 5 chapitres. _

_A suivre, plus de sang, plus de meurtres, plus de torture psychologique mouhahahaa _...

BREF! :)


	2. II Hao

Chapitre 2, sur "le pervers", et moi je maintiens, Hao en est un!

Ben oui, vous avez vu comment il se jette sur Anna lorsqu'il la rencontre pour la première fois? Et si c'était Tamao à la place, hein?

Elle, elle aurait pas osé lui mettre une claque, et alors... hé hé hé! XD

(j'dis ça, j'dis rien^^)

x x x

Un ordre de l'épouse du futur Shaman King est un ordre absolu, disait Anna.

Mais un ordre du Shaman King en personne l'est encore plus.

La preuve, même elle s'y pliait sans rien dire.

x x x

**Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang**

x x x

II Hao

Hao riait. Il riait souvent seul, sans que les autres sachent pourquoi, car il connaissait bien peu de personnes capables de partager cette hilarité avec lui.

Le silence glacé de Jeanne ignora son éclair de joie, en un royal dédain.

La jeune femme le suivait, plus blanche que les montagnes d'hiver, et sa seule couleur était le rouge, ce rouge du rubis de ses yeux, rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang.

Lui aussi voyait rouge. Mais ses yeux scintillaient d'une autre flamme. La flamme de la victoire...

xxx

Il l'avait eue. Ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit, elle se tenait droite, en haut de l'escalier, lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain.

Oui elle était là, belle, blanche, froide comme la banquise et la mort.

Il est si rare que le Shaman King se manifeste en ce monde, qu'on en arrive à oublier l'être humain qui se cache derrière, ainsi que ses désirs et ses caprices.

Un seule règle: Le Shaman King donne sa vie entière au monde. En échange, le monde se doit d'obéir à ses ordres. Sa parole a force de loi.

Et tous ceux qui connaissaient Jeanne le savaient; la seule chose au monde que l'ancien chef des X-Laws ne braverait jamais, c'était bien la Loi, aussi injuste et inique soit-elle.

Une chose naturelle et juste. N'était-ce pas les mots qu'elle avait employés avant de condamner l'équipe Niles à mort durant le Shaman Fight?

xxx

Elle aurait pu choisir de se suicider.

C'était le seul risque qu'il avait pris. Après tout, elle en était capable. Ce ne serait pas la première lame qu'elle tournerait vers son corps d'albâtre qu'il convoitait tant.

Ce risque, il l'avait pris.

Voilà pourquoi en pénétrant dans la demeure ancestrale des Tao, Hao riait, à gorge déployée, en contemplant le couple écartelé du shaman chinois et de la Sainte Iron Maiden.

Son oeuvre.

xxx

Il continua à rire même après avoir écrasé Ren au sol d'un geste désinvolte. L'abruti. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir, évidemment. Hao regrettait de devoir en arriver là.

Il devait l'avoir blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu, car le jeune homme ne se relevait pas. Par contre, la tache rouge sur sa poitrine s'agrandissait. Il avait dû lui briser quelques côtes. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à se tenir tranquille, cet avorton. Sa femme lui appartenait déjà, à quoi bon résister?

Il avait beau avoir foulé cette terre durant plus de mille ans, certains comportements de ses congénères (il fallait bien les appeler ainsi!) lui échappaient toujours.

La vue de Jeanne penchée sur le corps inanimé de son époux, désespérée, effrayée, le toucha. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, encore une fois.

Hao décida de se montrer magnanime. Il leur devait bien cela.

- Tu as le droit de le soigner, lança-t-il avec un soupir. Si ça ne prend pas trop de temps, on est pressés...

Le regard de la jeune femme était plein d'horreur et d'incompréhension, alors qu'elle exécutait les gestes rituels en silence.

Qu'avait-elle donc? Qu'aurait-il dû faire? Pleurnicher et gémir sur le corps moribond de son rival? Avoir l'air choqué par son propre acte, peut-être? Quelle idée! A quoi bon feindre? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça.

En se relevant, elle caressa lentement, très lentement, la joue de son mari, comme pour un adieu.

Hao lui adressa un sourire malicieux, en lui enjoignant de se presser.

Muette et glacée, Jeanne passa devant lui et franchit le seuil de la demeure.

xxx

Leur voyage dura longtemps. Hao ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas céder face au mutisme plein de haine de Jeanne. Il savait attendre. Et il pourrait marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre, épuisée, le souffle court, les pieds en sang.

Oui! Voir son sang rouge couler le long de ses chevilles d'albâtre! Ou bien son sang était-il blanc, lui aussi? Comme sa peau, ses cheveux, ses vêtements? Non, il en avait déjà vu la couleur, au cours des épreuves du Shaman Fight. Le tournoi lui avait parfois paru long, d'ailleurs, mais quand il avait l'occasion de voir couler le sang vermeil sur le corps de l'Iron Maiden, ou le long des joues de son masque de fer... Hao brûlait d'envie de voir ce pécieux liquide couler encore pour lui.

Et la haine brillerait à nouveau dans ses yeux couleur de sang.

xxx

- Pourquoi?

Hao se retourna, surpris.

Elle n'avait pas l'air fatiguée, ni hors d'haleine, et ses jambes ne saignaient pas. Elle se tenait face à lui, droite, et venait de lui adresser sa première parole depuis cinq heures qu'ils marchaient ensemble.

- Tiens, tu te décides à parler?

Il se sentait frustré. Ce "pourquoi?" n'était en rien un signe de reddition. C'était une simple question, posée d'égal à égal, et Jeanne ne semblait pas prête à lui céder le moindre pouce de terrain.

C'est vrai qu'il avait affaire au Seigneur Iron Maiden Jeanne. C'était quand même une pointure, même si elle n'était qu'un insecte par rapport à lui. Il fallait plus qu'une marche forcée durant plusieurs heures pour la pousser à bout.

Tant pis.

- Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je t'ai choisie?

Hao eut un sourire pervers.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Il lui tourna le dos pour mettre fin à la brève conversation.

- N'as-tu pas honte d'utiliser les Lois de ce Monde pour assouvir tes caprices?

- Bien sûr que non! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Les Lois sont faites pour ça. Parce que je serai toujours au-dessus de vous, petits humains.

Le regard de Jeanne se durcit.

- Donc... tu te considères comme supérieur à l'hummanité, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de céder aux plus bas instincts de l'espèce humaine... c'est d'une logique implacable!

Hao pouffa de rire.

- Bien sûr! Tu ne comprends pas? Tu ne sais donc pas pourquoi la Loi a été inventée, toi qui te permettais de juger ceux qui l'enfreignaient?

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais Jeanne refusa de reculer.

- Le Shaman King est le sauveur du monde, Jeanne. C'est son unique raison d'être. Mais se dévouer au monde requiert une disponibilité d'esprit. En d'autres termes...

Hao était suffisemment près pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts, et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Jeanne frémit mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Il savait bien qu'elle ne baisserait pas les yeux.

- ...Tant que tu me trotteras dans la tête, Jeanne, je ne pourrai pas accomplir ma tâche. Je t'offre la possibilité de te sacrifier pour l'humanité, une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais?

Il eut un rire léger, qui percuta la jeune femme comme la langue d'un fouet qui aurait laissé une marque brûlante sur son visage.

Comme il aimait cette haine dans ses yeux... Certainement la plus belle flamme qui soit au monde...

xxx

Il lui dit: "Viens.", et il savait que ce "viens" suffirait.

Il tendit la main vers elle, et il n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle la prendrait.

La petite main blanche se posa sur sa paume large et gantée, et il la saisit délicatement.

Puis se tournant vers elle avec un sourire sardonique, il serra les fines jointures de ses doigts d'un poigne dure, pressurant sa main comme un étau.

Il pouvait toujours lui faire mal, elle s'en moquait. Peut-être aimait-elle avoir mal, puisqu'elle avait si longtemps porté des poucettes autour de ces mains blanches trop parfaites. Même une guérison par l'Over Soul ne pouvait donner tant d'éclat, de vitalité et de douceur à des mains blessées, torturées chaque jour. Elle avait dû y renoncer après son mariage, sans doute; Ren ne devait pas aimer cela.

Il se moquait bien des souffrances qu'elle infligeait à son corps. Il aimait autant la douleur que la joie dans ses yeux, puisqu'il l'aimait elle. Amour... Était-ce le bon mot? Hao ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, il ne croyait pas l'avoir jamais ressenti...

D'ailleurs, il s'en lasserait et finirai par la renvoyer à son mari. Il l'avait dit, et il ne mentait jamais. Car ceux qui mentent sont ceux qui cherchent à obtenir par ruse. Et le Shaman King Hao n'avait pas besoin de ruse pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait.

xxx

Douce lumière dans l'ombre rougeoyante des flammes de l'esprit de feu, elle était son pendant, son autre, son ennemie et son âme sœur. Elle était le blanc, elle était la pureté, la grâce et la lumière du ciel. Lui, il était fait d'une autre lumière, il était le rouge, le feu, le sang, la terre.

Dans toutes les mythologies du monde, il est dit que la Terre et le Ciel s'épousent, et se détestent à la fois.

Cette nuit, elle serait à lui. Et après?

Lorsqu'il l'aurait eue, elle ne serait plus rien. Plus rien car elle aurait perdu sa blancheur, brûlée à mort par les flammes. Ainsi elle ne serait plus son âme sœur.

Elle ne serait plus qu'une femme déchue, dont il ne voudrait plus, voilà pourquoi, il le savait, il la renverrait à Ren, racornie, charbonneuse, les yeux noircis et les ailes brûlées.


	3. III Jeanne

Un ordre de l'épouse du futur Shaman King est un ordre absolu, disait Anna.

Mais un ordre du Shaman King en personne l'est encore plus.

La preuve, même elle s'y pliait sans rien dire.

x x x

**Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang**

x x x

Et voilà LA scène, celle que vous attendez tous, n'est-ce pas, celle qui justifie le rating, la scène perverse, le pic de l'histoire! ^^ Et ensuite, viendra la chute.

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bonne lecture!

x x x

III Jeanne

Ses lèvres soudées aux siennes, lourdes, brûlantes, la blessaient comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. A la chaleur de Hao, Jeanne ne voulait donner que froid et glace.

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là? Tout cela était si... irréel.

xxx

Hao choisit de s'arrêter à la nuit tombée. Les étoiles, déjà hautes, parsemaient le ciel d'encre. Les pieds de Jeanne étaient lourds et couverts de poussière, mais aucune blessure ne venait teindre en rouge ses chevilles parfaites.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste; elle était prête. Du moins, elle le croyait.

xxx

Sa bouche envahit la sienne pour la première fois. Brutalement.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. La peau de Hao contre la sienne et son souffle sur ses pommettes, sa langue caressant la sienne, un goût inconnu... l'instant vacilla.

Par réflexe, Jeanne posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais il n'était plus là.

Hao s'était écarté d'elle en un geste fulgurant et la toisait d'un air narquois. Le cœur battant, elle le défia du regard. Le sang cognait à ses tempes, angoisse, surprise, mêlées... et puis, quoi d'autre?

- Nous repartons, déclara-t-il avec un nouveau sourire. Je voulais simplement vérifier quelque chose.

Un sursis. Le souffle lui revint.

xxx

- Nous pouvons nous arrêter là, avait-il dit.

Et Hao, d'un simple geste de la main lui désigna le sentier entre les roches, menant à un pavillon qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

- Si tu le désires, je peux changer le décor, ajouta Hao. Ordonne et j'obéirai!

Il plaisantait. Ce n'était pas à lui d'obéir.

Jeanne s'engagea sur le sentier.

xxx

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle se retint de toutes ses forces. Ne pas fuir, ne pas se dérober. Mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, tu sais.

Les yeux de Hao brillèrent de malice.

- Mentir est un péché.

- Je ne mens pas. J'aime Ren.

- L'amour et le désir sont deux choses très différentes, Jeanne, je ne t'apprends rien j'espère?

- Je ne te désire pas.

- Non, pas encore.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- ...Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Alors la résignation fit place à la colère.

- Très bien, cracha-t-elle avec violence. Par certains côtés, tu es séduisant. Tu veux savoir ce qui me plaît en toi?

- J'aimerais beaucoup, assura Hao.

- Tes cheveux sont beaux, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont longs, noirs, soyeux... parce que j'aime qu'un homme ait les cheveux longs. Ton sourire quand tu te moques de moi. Parce que je connais bien ce sourire. Ta silhouette de dos. Parce que tu lui ressembles presque...

Son regard changea, imperceptiblement. Il la fixait, inexpressif, et la sonde de ses yeux la transperça.

Hao avança une main tendre vers elle, la posa avec délicatesse sur son front.

Puis il se mit à serrer. De toute sa force. Jeanne grinça des dents, les tempes pressurées contre le bois du mur.

- Tao Ren va sortir de ta petite tête, maintenant, dit-il froidement. Il n'est pas là et il ne viendra pas te rejoindre. Fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas me mettre dans le même sac que lui.

xxx

Lunatique et changeant, il passait si vite de la douceur à la colère... Hao la plaqua contre le mur et couvrit son corps du sien. Elle ne voyait plus la lumière, à travers le rideau de cheveux sombres et les pans épais de la cape. Elle sentait simplement ses mains glisser le long de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches et la chaleur de son souffle brûler son visage. Alors la bouche de Hao l'emporta.

xxx

Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, ses lèvres emprisonnant les siennes. Il l'avait soulevée comme si elle ne pesait rien, pour l'emmener dans la chambre d'à côté, et la douceur mêlée d'assurance de ce geste l'avait trop troublée pour qu'elle réagisse.

Elle s'abandonnerait. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à résister. Puisqu'il la possédait déjà.

Et pourtant.

xxx

Haine. Colère. Violence.

Comme il était facile autrefois de prêcher amour et sacrifice!

Elle s'était crue assez forte, elle s'était crue assez solide.

Elle s'était juré de lui céder sans rien accorder. Ni plaisir, ni passion, ni douleur. Ni la moindre larme, ni le plus petit gémissement. Elle avait cru, folle qu'elle était, qu'elle saurait attendre patiemment, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, restant de marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Qu'elle pourrait se relever digne et calme, sans avoir poussé le moindre soupir, et qu'elle pourrait à son tour le toiser d'un air hautain en se rhabillant.

Elle aurait alors lâché un dernier commentaire méprisant avant de s'en aller sans se retourner vers son foyer.

Folle qu'elle était!

En cet instant, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Et elle se méprisait plus encore.

xxx

Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui couvraient son visage, lui donnaient de faux airs de Ren.

Lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, elle aurait presque cru voir son visage aux yeux dorés dans la pénombre.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, désespérément.

Le corps du jeune homme épousa étroitement le sien et Jeanne enfouit son visage contre son cou, cherchant l'odeur d'un autre.

Hao repoussa sa cape et la fit basculer en arrière sur le drap frais, allongé sur elle, la bouche contre son oreille.

Il l'embrassait. Il embrassait chaque centimètre de son corps de ses lèvres avides, fermes, assurées. Si différentes...

Elle parcourut des doigts la peau de son dos, en fermant les yeux, cherchant fébrilement le toucher lisse et net du tatouage des Tao, puis le contact sec et bosselé de la cicatrice qui en barrait le centre, ce dos qu'elle connaissait, celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait... mais l'épiderme de celui qui s'allongeait sur elle était égal et sans défaut.

Alors, elle éprouva le désir furieux de lacérer cette peau, d'y planter ses ongles pointus jusqu'à en faire jaillir le sang, pour y creuser de longues zébrures incandescentes.

Elle se cabra et laboura le dos de Hao de ses ongles.

La rage se mêlait au dégoût et à ce sentiment inconnu, obscur, qui sourdait dans son âme comme une blessure suintant le fiel. Alors qu'il dénudait sa gorge et la taquinait de baisers brûlants, elle se jeta contre lui, dents en avant, et planta ses canines dans le muscle qui saillait entre son épaule et son cou.

Mordre. Griffer. Frapper. Faire jaillir le sang et expulser sa haine et ce corps qui dévorait le sien.

xxx

Les mains de Hao glissèrent sous les tissus blancs et écartèrent les pans du corsage pour dévoiler son buste, puis firent glisser la robe entière. Elles sillonnèrent son corps, explorant ses courbes et ses lignes, creusant des rigoles sombres dans sa chair. Jeanne frissonna et se méprisa de réagir à cette caresse.

xxx

Et son sourire, moqueur et tendre, qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres, se levait au-dessus d'elle, se plaquait sur les siennes, et qui les incendiait, qui la réduisait en cendres molles...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et Jeanne céda à son baiser.

Écartant les mâchoires, elle laissa Hao prendre sa bouche l'espace d'une seconde, et faillit oublier.

Une seule seconde. Puis l'éclair de lucidité la prit, et elle le mordit cruellement.

Le jeune homme réagit enfin, chercha à lui échapper, et pendant un bref instant, elle crut que les rôles pourraient s'inverser.

Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche, âcre et métallique, qu'elle aurait voulu boire sans fin, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

xxx

Sa main se leva une fois, s'abattit sur lui, puis une autre fois, une autre encore, et une grêle de coups déferla sur les épaules de Hao.

Sourire.

Rien.

Sourire.

Hao retira le fin tissu transparent de son bas gauche en embrassant sa cheville mince, avant de retirer son pantalon.

xxx

La bouche haïe suivit la rondeur pleine de son sein et s'attarda sur la pointe fleurie. Glissa le long de la courbe charnue pour remonter ensuite... Mais pourquoi frissonnait-elle? Ce n'était pas du dégoût...

Il parcourait le creux de sa taille et la courbe de son bassin tout en embrassant son sein. Alors elle réalisa que loin de résister, son corps désormais nu lui échappait, son dos se creusait, se cambrait, entièrement tendu vers ses mains, si douces.

Hao embrassait maintenant son ventre, plus bas, toujours plus bas et sa langue dessinait un cercle humide autour de son nombril. Il se faisait moins pressant, plus doux et plus lent, poursuivant sa descente inexorable le long de la courbe osseuse de sa hanche saillante... Elle le haïssait, oh oui, comme elle le haïssait! Jeanne, le corps à présent parcouru de frissons, chercha ses épaules pour y planter ses ongles à nouveau, mais ne les trouva pas. Elle serra le drap de toutes ses forces, alors que les lèvres de Hao poursuivaient leur exploration entre ses cuisses. Il descendit presque jusqu'au genou, remonta avec plus de lenteur encore, écartant toujours plus les jambes de Jeanne.

xxx

Tout le long de son buste, le sillage brûlant de sa bouche consumait sa peau... Une chaleur latente et traitresse se saisissait d'elle, parcourait ses veines, sublimait le fiel de sa haine, courait sous la peau comme une marée d'insectes voraces...

Elle aurait tout abandonné, fierté, raison, pour pouvoir le supplier, arrête... arrête... _Arrête! _

Ne me touche pas... Ne me touche plus...

Voleur!... Intrus!...

Sois maudit!... Maudit! _Maudit!..._

Et sa bouche se tordait, ses dents grinçaient sans que les mots ne parviennent à quitter sa gorge.

Déjà, un étrange frisson naissait au creux de son ventre comme les vagues de l'océan sous la caresse du vent...

xxx

Les paupières serrées, une larme glissait le long de sa joue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se trahir ainsi. Des années de mépris de soi, d'entraînements excessifs, de chaînes, de blessures, de tortures... et être vaincue ainsi...

Il embrassait le pli intérieur de sa cuisse, effleurant parfois son intimité... et chaque parcelle de peau que sa bouche et son souffle caressait faisait monter en elle la marée ardente...

Et ce n'était pas assez.

Le sang dans ses veines pulsait, vibrait, chantait comme la corde d'une harpe... Montait en vagues brûlantes... Affluait en un fourmillement intense...

xxx

Cédant au brasier qui ravageait ses sens, Jeanne attira violemment la nuque de Hao entre ses cuisses.

La foudre la traversa. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche écartelée en un cri muet.

Le rouge est aussi celui de la honte.

xxx

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Cela lui était même égal. Elle embrassa ses épaules comme il l'avait fait avec les siennes, ses oreilles et son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle se perdit dans sa bouche et rendit chaque baiser, chaque caresse avec ivresse. Elle mordit dans sa chair, non plus pour la blesser, mais pour se fondre un peu plus en lui.

Elle le désira de toute son âme.

Ce fut elle qui appela son corps à se lier au sien, et le serra à en perdre le souffle.

xxx

Son esprit lui revint au milieu de l'étreinte et elle se maudit. Serrant les paupières, elle appela en silence le visage de Ren. Elle voulait hurler son nom du plus profond de son âme, elle voulait le brandir aux oreilles de Hao. Le jeter à sa face comme une lame enflammée. alors que montait du plus profond de ses entrailles, la sourde chaleur...

xxx

Le cri l'envahit et jaillit de sa bouche, échappé, fuyant, sans qu'elle l'ait voulu. Le cœur de Jeanne cessa de battre, et le brasier se répandit à nouveau dans ses veines, ensorceleur et monstre. Hao colla son front au sien, le souffle court. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait voir son regard.

L'effroi la saisit soudain. Elle avait crié...

Quel nom avait-elle crié? _Quel nom..._

xoxoxox

* * *

><p>Que dire de ce chapitre?<p>

Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un truc glauque et bien cru, ces pauvres petits personnages, je n'ai pas pu leur faire ça. Alors j'ai basculé dans le suggéré... En plus, pour moi, les préliminaires, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus joli à décrire. La montée du désir, l'entremêlement des corps, tout ça, quoi. Mais sinon, l'acte en lui-même... bof. Je dois pas être douée pour ça.

Du coup, résultat, en gros: une scène de baston ^^ mais bon, quand je pense à ces deux-là en couple, je n'arrive pas à imaginer une bluette romantico-gélatineuse, couvertes de fleurs bleues et de paillettes roses à la fraise... ^^


	4. IV Ren

Le voilà enfin, ce chapitre, qui avait bien failli disparaître... Après un monstrueux crash informatique, mon disque dur a été sauvé à grand peine, (et le texte original avec). Ouf donc. Je me suis absentée pendant très longtemps, en vous laissant mariner sans la fin et j'en suis désolée. Tout à fait désolée puisqu'avec ce chapitre, ça ne s'arrange PAS! Bouuh... 'toute façon c'est un TRIO amoureux, alors faut bien qu'ils soient trois.

C'est parti.

* * *

><p>Un ordre de l'épouse du futur Shaman King est un ordre absolu, disait Anna.<p>

Mais un ordre du Shaman King en personne l'est encore plus.

La preuve, même elle s'y pliait sans rien dire.

**Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang**

x x x

IV Ren

**"Oh ! Attention, monseigneur, à la jalousie ; c'est le monstre aux yeux verts qui tourmente la proie dont il se nourrit."**

**Shakespeare, _Othello_ (Iago)**

Il chassa la sueur de son front d'un revers de main.

La colère sourdait en lui, vrombissait comme un essaim de guêpes furieuses.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large, incapable de se maîtriser ou de se calmer. Il avait besoin de bouger. Besoin de marcher, de s'imaginer qu'au lieu de rester enfermé dans cette pièce vide, il _agissait_.

Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

Il finit par appeler pour qu'on lui apporte à boire. De l'eau. Du thé. De l'alcool… mais quelque chose, bon dieu, _quelque chose_…

Le kyonshi qui le servait s'inclina devant lui, avant de déposer le plateau qui soutenait la théière et sa tasse, et ce geste servile le fit exploser.

Ren balaya la table d'une main furibonde et la porcelaine fine alla se fracassa contre les lattes de bois vernies.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'avais demandé! vociféra-t-il.

- M...maître...

- Dégage d'ici! Dehors!

Dans sa rage, il projeta le meuble ancien d'un coup de pied et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- DEHORS!

_Elle est avec lui..._

Les pensées traîtresses résonnaient dans son crâne comme si on les lui avait gravées à coup de burin.

_...Et tu sais très bien pour quoi. _

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il planta ses ongles dans la chair de son front, comme pour creuser ses tempes et s'arracher la peau.

Il se serait frappé la tête contre les murs.

_Peut-être même qu'en ce moment, ils... _

- LA FERME!

Les yeux révulsés, blême de fureur, Ren se précipita sur la lance pendue au mur.

La table de bois laqué à ses pieds ne fut plus qu'un tas de débris, et aussi l'armoire, les fauteuils en bois ancien, et la jarre Ming bleue et blanche de sa mère...

Ren haletait de fureur, et jeta un regard circulaire sur le mobilier et la pièce saccagée.

Il n'éprouvait pas le moindre soulagement.

La jalousie le torturait toujours, et lui tordait les entrailles, comme un monstre rampant, tailladant ses tripes de ses griffes enduites d'acide en fusion.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il crut d'abord s'être blessé dans sa colère, mais ce liquide chaud qui coulait le long de ses joues n'était pas son sang.

En essuyant son visage, il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Les larmes roulaient, incontrôlables et irrépressibles, en petites rigoles de pluie.

Et les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, sans fin...

_Elle est avec lui..._

x x x

Il demeura prostré toute la journée.

La frustration lui rongeait les sangs comme une gangrène purulente. Il enrageait de n'avoir rien pu, et de ne pouvoir toujours rien faire. Hao était venu, ce misérable insecte, il avait passé sa commande, et lui, Ren, lui avait livré Jeanne, sa propre femme, sur un plateau d'argent ciselé, entourée d'un gros ruban rose.

Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne.

_Jeanne!_

Sa peau blanche, si blanche, qu'on voyait fleurir le réseau des veines bleuâtres sous l'épiderme...

Sa bonté, sa douceur... Ses boucles argentées, qui roulaient le long de ses épaules pures, ses yeux immenses et rougeoyants tournés vers lui. Ses sourcils froncés et cette moue boudeuse de gamine vexée. Son sourire, son rire... Et sa bouche... Oh, sa bouche...

Hao avait pris tout cela.

Son ange, son amour, sa lumière appartenait désormais à un autre.

Et quel autre!

Si jamais elle revenait, lui pardonnerait-elle de l'avoir livrée à son pire ennemi? Au seul dont le contact devait la révulser au plus haut point?

Elle qui pouvait endurer n'importe quelle torture, n'importe quelle souffrance, comment supportait-elle cette vie auprès de Hao?

_Elle est à lui, maintenant. _

Jamais, non, jamais il ne l'accepterait, Jeanne était à lui, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Depuis qu'elle lui était apparue durant ce combat meurtrier où elle avait massacré trois hommes en quelques minutes. Fragile et douce, elle avait souri de ses lèvres pâles et de ses yeux pourpres, derrière les ruisseaux de sang qui s'échappaient de son corps meurtri. Avec quelle tendresse dans la voix avait-elle prononcé l'arrêt de mort de ses adversaires!

Ren ne savait pas s'il en était tombé amoureux immédiatement. S'il avait aimé la guerrière impitoyable aux armes rougies de la chair des innocents avant de connaître la douce sainte vêtue de blanc. Mais il était sûr d'une chose; il venait de rencontrer une fille à sa mesure.

Et ses mains débordaient de sang, comme les siennes.

Comme celles de Hao.

Elle reviendrait bientôt, et rien n'aurait changé. Ils pourraient oublier...

Oublier?

Oublier qu'un autre avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes? Qu'un autre avait caressé ces cheveux d'argent, et la douceur de ses épaules? Avait touché et profané son corps de nacre, aussi pur que le diamant?

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Et la haine le submergea, une fois encore.

x x x

- Je le tuerai...

Ren abattit son poing sur le mur de bois, avec toute la violence et la haine bouillonnant dans son ventre. Avec démence.

Dévoré par un monstre intérieur, sanglant, suintant le fiel et le poison verdâtre de la jalousie.

Le bois gémit et se fendilla.

Des hauteurs du palais des Tao monta un long hurlement, cri vacillant, chaotique, animal.

x x x

Il s'allongea sous la barre de fer.

La froideur de la fonte calée dans sa paume le rassura comme autrefois. L'adrénaline se répandit dans le haut de son corps. Un frisson.

Il inspira profondément.

Banda ses muscles.

Lever.

Abaisser.

Lever.

Abaisser.

_Jeanne._

Tendre les bras, encore une fois.

_Jeanne._

Pas assez fort.

Lever.

Abaisser.

_Je le tuerai._

Ne pas s'arrêter.

_Dix._

_Onze._

_Douze._

_(_Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne_ )  
><em>

_Treize._

_(_Tuer Hao Jeanne tuer tuer tuer lever Jeanne Abaisser_) _

_Quatorze._

La sueur inondait son visage.

_Cent cinquante._

_Cent cinquante-et-un._

Un liquide chaud et humide se répandait entre ses doigts. Il raffermit sa prise sur la barre de fonte glissante.

Une goutte de sang coula sur sa joue et roula sur son épaule.

_Continue._

_Cent quatre-vingts__,_

_Cent quatre-vingt-un._

Ses paumes ensanglantées le brûlaient.

_Le feu._

_Cent quatre-vingt-sept._

_Hao._

_Jeanne!_

Jamais il ne serait délivré.

x x x

Un jour, par hasard, il croisa son reflet dans un miroir et ne se reconnut pas.

Son visage fantomatique et pâle était cerné de bleu, ce même bleu indigo profond tirant sur le violet qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux. Son regard avait pris une teinte vitreuse, ses joues étaient caves, et ses lèvres, blanchies comme à la craie.

Le rouge de la vie avait déserté son corps.

Il portait sur son teint glauque les stigmates de la folie.

x x x

Cela ne pouvait continuer. Après une semaine passée entre délires furieux, fièvres de rage et anéantissement apathique, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans sa propre maison.

Partir...

La trouver!

Le trouver lui, et le détruire!

Oui, détruire…

L'attente était trop longue, l'espoir trop difficile, l'incertitude, une torture.

Ren resserra la ceinture blanche qui ceignait sa taille et serra la poignée de son Hôraiken.

Mais le destin n'avait pas encore fini de se rire de lui.

x x x

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il la vit.

Une apparition.

Les montagnes dressaient leurs dents pointues dans la brume autour d'elle, et les contours de sa silhouette se dessinaient, flous et incertains, dans la lumière grise.

Il voyait ses yeux, sa couleur, flamboyer sous les boucles blanches.

Elle marchait à pas lents, le regard fixe, écarquillé.

Ren inspira une brusque bouffée d'air, et ce fut comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Il s'élança vers elle, sa vie retrouvée.

x x x

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit était éperdu. Éperdu de désespoir et d'impuissance.

- Jeanne...

A cet instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu... tu es revenue...

Passée la surprise, mille questions se pressaient sous son crâne et tourbillonnaient, folles et tourmentées; certaines tendres, d'autres, fielleuses.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il la serrait convulsivement contre lui. Ren, je vais _bien_...

- Où est-il?

- Il n'est pas là.

Sa voix était rauque, et son visage, hagard.

- Je... je...

Elle l'appelait au secours, le suppliait des yeux…

Ce regard meurtri fit voler en éclats ses peurs, ses craintes, ses questions.

Ren enfouit la Jalousie derrière l'amour, et sut, véritablement, ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-il, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je ne te poserai aucune question. Viens, rentrons.

x x x

Ren regardait Jeanne, mais il ne voyait que son reflet. Un pâle esprit fantomatique, une ombre, entraperçue derrière une silhouette ricanante, une lueur si lointaine désormais.

Il n'était pas homme à se contenter des restes d'un autre.

Elle n'était plus à lui, il l'avait senti rien qu'en effleurant son épaule.

Ce contact si doux, dont la seule pensée faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur... il en frissonnait... et pourtant.

La peau caressée picota ses doigts en une fine décharge électrique. Jeanne frémit mais évita son regard.

C'était la peau d'une étrangère qu'il touchait, celle d'une femme inconnue, nouvelle. La peau envahie par le souvenir d'un autre.

Il voulait tant la serrer dans ses bras. Étreindre son corps et sa chaleur. Enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure neigeuse.

Mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas sa Jeanne, et rien n'émanait d'elle, si ce n'est le froid.

x x x

Le froid…

Il faisait pourtant une chaleur intense dans la pièce, où crépitait les dernières braises d'un feu somnolent dans le brasero. Ren crispait les poings sur le drap qui le couvrait en contemplant face à lui la lueur tremblotante de flammes fantomatiques danser insolemment sous ses yeux.

_Hao._

L'obsession le guettait, tordait lentement le fil de sa vie et attendait impatiemment sa chute dans les abysses de la folie.

Dans ce lit, nimbé de chaleur, il se sentait frigorifié.

x x x

Par fierté, par gêne, par honte, par amour, peut-être, il avait fui leur chambre le soir de son retour, incapable de prendre son épouse dans ses bras comme autrefois.

Chacun de ses gestes envers elle, il le savait, dressait devant eux le spectre rouge et incandescent du Shaman King...

_Elle pense à lui. Chaque fois que je la touche, c'est à lui qu'elle pense. _

L'ignoble pensée avait été gravée au fer rouge à l'intérieur de son crâne. Et quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir ses lettres de feu valser sous ses paupières en grimaces provocatrices.

- Tu penses encore à lui, avait-il murmuré.

- Quoi ?...

A son regard éveillé, il avait su qu'elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, elle non plus. Et qu'il venait de penser à voix haute.

La bouche de Jeanne s'était affaissée en un pli amer.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Crois-tu que je puisse dormir avec Hao à mes côtés ?

La phrase avait jailli, comme une gifle haineuse, et Ren avait maudit le monstre qui parlait à sa place.

Avant de voir les larmes couler le long des joues de sa bien-aimée, il s'était levé pour la laisser seule. Seule avec l'autre! Avant même d'être sorti de sa chambre, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Reviens, pensait-il, reviens avec elle. Si tu la laisses seule, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit…

Seulement voilà. Il ne pouvait pas.

A présent, voilà trois nuits qu'il dormait seul, transi d'un froid qu'aucun feu ne pouvait réconforter. Trois nuits qu'elle était partie.

* * *

><p><em>Postface délirante de l'auteur:<em>

Voilà le chapitre sur Ren en parallèle avec celui de Hao; et le prochain portera sur Jeanne, pour que ça fasse la pyramide, comme disais l'autre... Je voulais ce chapitre sur la jalousie. Je trouvais ça intéressant. Est-il crédible? Dites-le moi, ça m'intéresse.

Au cas où ça ne se saurait pas déjà, j'aime torturer Ren. Mouhaha. Pourquoi? Parce que j'aime maltraiter les personnages. Un jour on me l'a fait remarquer, et je dois avouer que c'est vrai. Et lui, il est FAIT pour être torturé. C'est un sociopathe (oh que si, relisez la définition sur wiki: sociopathie= "trouble de la personnalité qui se caractérise par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales, des émotions et droits d'autrui ainsi que par un comportement impulsif." no comment.) ...il est traumatisé par son papa, convaincu d'être un monstre et psycho-torturé. Vous voyez bien.

Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de "torturer" Yoh, un peu, rien que pour déc*nner, ben ça fait pas crédible XD d'ailleurs j'ai jeté cette histoire à la poubelle! Horo Horo, ça se fait bien. Et même Ryû. Mais Yoh... impossible. Ce n'est définitivement pas un personnage tragique.

La question que vous ne vous posez sans doute pas ... HaoXJeanne forever?... Cette histoire va-t-elle se terminer dans le meurtre et dans le sang? Ou dans la honte et le désespoir? Une chose et sûre: ils ne vivront pas heureux pour toujours, et ils n'auront pas plein d'enfants. (D'ailleurs Men est passé à la trappe. Hé hé). Si ce chapitre vous a déçus (on n'y apprend pas grand chose de plus, c'est vrai), je vais essayer de me surpasser pour la suite. Ou alors ce sera raté et vous aurez le droit de me taper XD Ou même de me jeter en pâture à Hao (hummm... tout compte fait, non ^^).


	5. V Jeanne

Un ordre de l'épouse du futur Shaman King est un ordre absolu, disait Anna.

Mais un ordre du Shaman King en personne l'est encore plus.

La preuve, même elle s'y pliait sans rien dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**V Jeanne**

Le jour de son retour, Ren l'avait emmenée dans leur chambre, vaste carrée et sombre, cette chambre où ils abandonnaient chaque soir le masque austère et timide des convenances pour se retrouver… Elle le sentait fourrer son nez contre son cou et ses épaules, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, puis contre sa bouche, ses cheveux et son oreille, comme s'il cherchait sur elle l'odeur de Hao. Ses mains l'appelèrent, glissèrent sous son corsage et en dénouèrent les lacets. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi la flairait-il ainsi, comme un jeune chien?

Elle savait qu'il cherchait un signe, une trace, même infime, de l'Autre sur sa peau. Elle le lisait dans ses gestes, dans son souffle, dans ses yeux brillants de désir et de peur mêlées, dans chaque battement de ce cœur qui galopait contre le sien.

Mais pourquoi ? voulait-elle crier. Nous sommes seuls, à présent ! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas oublier?

Si tu penses à lui, j'y penserai aussi.

Si tu ne m'aides pas, il sera toujours là.

Tu le retrouveras chaque soir, entre nous, avec son sourire joyeux, il sera toujours _entre nous!_

Pourquoi Hao, ne peux-tu pas nous laisser?

Si seulement tu pouvais n'avoir jamais existé… Oh, je te hais, je te hais ! Je te cracherai comme un poison sournois, être malfaisant, et je t'arracherai de mon être comme une misérable écharde sous ma peau! Oh, si seulement… si seulement tout cela n'avait jamais été…

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut, et Jeanne desserra les paupières, jetant un regard rouge, haineux, embrasé à son époux.

Ren avait cessé de l'embrasser pour la contempler en silence. Puis il caressa son poignet frêle du bout des doigts, et cette main à la peau si douce et si blanche, dont les ongles rageurs venaient de se planter dans son épaule.

Il porta cette main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser volatile avant de quitter la pièce. Avant de la laisser seule dans le noir.

Elle était repartie le lendemain même.

…

A présent elle marchait, toujours seule, entre les rafales embrumées du vent qui cinglait ses joues. Lorsque Jeanne atteignit le sommet du col, il neigeait.

Le vent semblait s'être calmé pour un temps et les flocons blancs tombaient doucement autour d'elle, dans la semi-pénombre de cette fin d'après-midi, caressant paresseusement sa chevelure au passage.

…

Assis en tailleur sur une éminence rocheuse, au milieu de la campagne blanchie, le regard fixe, entre ses paupières taillées au biseau et surmontant un sourire énigmatique, Hao l'attendait.

La froid avait bleui les pieds de Jeanne, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte crayeuse, mais ses yeux écarlates flamboyaient, et à ce moment, dans son manteau de neige, elle se savait au sommet de sa beauté.

- Je me doutais bien que tu reviendrais.

La satisfaction perçait dans sa voix trop douce.

- Pas facile de revenir en arrière, de repartir à zéro comme si de rien n'était, hein ?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi, elle s'était juré de ne pas lui céder. D'être froide, lointaine, supérieure. Mais c'était peine perdue qui pouvait se vanter de tenir tête au Shaman King en personne ? Pas même elle. La désillusion avait eu le goût du plaisir, mais aussi de l'amertume.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors que la haine lui mordait le ventre de ses crocs féroces, elle n'éprouva pas le besoin de la juguler.

Le vent s'était levé, à nouveau, et siffla avec violence comme elle prononçait ces paroles :

- Tu nous as détruits.

Nulle rage dans sa voix, un simple constat.

- Et donc, reprit-il, tu reviens vers moi, comme je l'avais prévu. Que dois-je comprendre ? Que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Ses dents blanches découvertes par son sourire lui semblaient être de glace, et ses yeux, de feu. Il jouait ! Il jouait encore… Mais son expression n'avait rien de cruelle, ni de perverse elle n'était que douceur dans la nuit froide.

Jeanne le dévorait du regard, écartelée par la tension qui régnait entre eux. Transpercée par la haine. Elle fit un pas vers lui, incapable de résister à la force d'attraction qui la soumettait à lui. La fascination lui rongeait le cœur, le sang, les tripes… la poussait dans le dos… parlait à sa place :

- Tu crois donc que je t'aime…

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? C'est un coup pour ma fierté…

Les yeux de Hao s'étaient emplis de curiosité. Une autre flamme y brûlait plus lointaine, à peine perceptible, la flamme du véritable sentiment qui l'animait. Mais bien habile aurait été celui capable de la lire.

- Si tu ne m'aimes pas, que fais-tu ici ?

Jeanne ne répondit pas, immobile comme une statue de sel. Hao se leva et fit à son tour un pas vers elle.

- A t'entendre gémir et crier mon nom dans mes bras…

- Amour et désir sont deux choses très différentes, je ne t'apprends rien, j'espère.

La phrase avait fusé, jailli, comme une claque sur sa joue pâle. Hao rit doucement entre les hurlements du vent.

- C'est pour le simple plaisir de me clouer le bec aussi joliment que tu es montée jusqu'ici ? Ou bien est-ce pour autre chose ?... Ah mais, tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est vrai…

Autour d'eux la bise grondait de plus en plus fort et soulevait leurs cheveux parsemés de flocons comme les lambeaux noirs et blancs d'un drapeau déchiré.

Ses yeux sombres… en s'approchant elle était sûre de pouvoir contempler son reflet égaré dans la surface brillante de sa prunelle de braise.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, hypnotisée. Les larmes blanches coulaient de ses yeux rouges… Elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher.

Elle ne fit jamais le dernier pas ce fut lui qui brisa l'espace entre eux.

Son visage était à présent à quelques millimètres du sien et elle sentait son âme se consumer.

- Je te hais, souffla-t-elle, si tu savais comme je te hais…

- Moi aussi je te hais, répondit-il, d'un air grave. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi…

Le corps brûlant du plus puissant shaman de la terre épousa étroitement le sien.

- Je comptais te laisser partir… mais depuis je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

La houle leur sifflait aux oreilles. Entendant ses pensées se bousculer en elle, Hao sut, et sourit.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu, murmura-t-elle amèrement. Oui, c'est toi qui l'as voulu.

Ses lèvres étaient aussi froides et sèches que les siennes, mais le givre fondit sous la brûlure de leurs baisers.

…

La vengeance de Jeanne, l'implacable et cruelle malédiction de la haine, s'abattit sur lui trois jours après.

Le vent avait élu sa résidence dans ces montagnes il ne cessait jamais. Trois jours de tempête, dans les bras de Hao, contre la douce chaleur de son corps… Trois jours de passion, de fusion, de folie.

Ces trois jours finis, Jeanne sentit que le moment était venu.

Elle s'écarta froidement de lui.

...

Son regard avait changé et le Hao n'aurait pas été le Shaman King s'il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Elle lui tournait le dos, le regard rivé sur les pics rocheux qui leur faisaient face. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait dans cette direction.

- Jeanne ?

Elle se retourna à son appel et comprit au ton de sa voix qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût.

- Je te dis adieu.

Toute parole étant inutile, il ne répondit pas. Jeanne le fixait de son regard écarlate, mais l'éclat voluptueux de ces prunelles adorées avait disparu. Une froideur tranquille avait envahi ces yeux immenses qui le clouaient sur place, comme si deux piques d'acier s'étaient plantées dans sa peau.

- J'étais la seule, la seule de tous les X-Laws à n'avoir aucune raison personnelle de te haïr, constata-t-elle simplement. La seule à ne pas te haïr véritablement, comme je l'aurais fait si tu t'en étais pris à mes proches par le passé… sans le savoir, j'étais la seule d'entre nous à ne rien savoir, à ne rien comprendre de ce qu'ils ressentaient ! Même Marco…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Peu importe maintenant. Puisque j'ai tout perdu à cause de toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris la haine. Aujourd'hui j'agis pour moi seule, pas pour l'humanité. Aujourd'hui c'est pour moi et pour Ren que tu vas payer. Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la perte.

Elle repoussa une mèche blanche sur son front d'une main diaphane.

Un geste de souverain mépris.

- Tu ne dis rien.

Puis un sourire sarcastique, d'une monstrueuse et sublime beauté.

- Je pensais que la mort de ta mère t'avait fait comprendre cela… Il semblerait que non. Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça fait.

Tranquille et sans regret, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'elle quittait, elle se détourna et prit le chemin du retour.

…

Son esprit, son cœur, son corps étaient libérés de lui. Elle se sentait revigorée, purifiée. Chaque frémissement de son être était désormais tendu vers un autre, vers celui qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter.

Il lui avait fallu ces trois jours pour exorciser son cœur, cautériser ses plaies à la flamme démoniaque. A présent, elle était libre, victorieuse. Elle avait triomphé de Hao, de ses manipulations, et de la passion perverse qu'il lui inspirait. La vengeance était son apaisement.

En son cœur exultant, la haine était morte.

.

La nuit qui suivit, une vague de froid traversa le monde. Jeanne laissait derrière une épave brûlée, et pour la première fois le Shaman Ling versa des larmes amères, comme une pluie neigeuse battant des troncs noircis.

En lui, le Feu était mort. Il ne lui resta qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, et la sensation blanche et froide du Néant.

…

Elle courrait.

La vue de la haute demeure fit battre son cœur comme jamais.

Un pas léger la porta jusqu'au perron.

Portes grandes ouvertes… Course effrénée…

Son souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres, blanc et froid.

Elle l'appela.

.

- Ren ?

Le cœur battant, Jeanne le chercha dans tout le palais des Tao, sans pouvoir trouver la moindre trace de lui. Sans même rencontrer le moindre indice d'une présence vivante en ces murs.

Il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit.

Jeanne fondit sur la grande porte noire qui fermait les étages souterrains du palais.

…

Dans l'obscurité, elle n'y voyait goutte. Seuls les battements de son cœur qui martelaient sa poitrine résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Un frisson la saisit, et suspendit son souffle.

Au centre de la pièce, la terrible et sombre Dame de Fer la toisait de sa hauteur inhumaine.

Entre ses bras ouverts, souriante et satisfaite, elle tenait enserré le corps de son bien-aimé.

.

Jeanne fit un pas, puis un autre, comme assommée par l'horreur de cette vue. Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps crucifié de Ren et prit dans sa main, la paume encore chaude d'un sang qui s'écoulait lentement de ses veines, en ruisselets écarlates. Elle chercha son odeur sur sa peau mais ne la reconnut pas. Ce qui se tenait face à elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme, un corps inconnu, que la mort avait pris dans ses serres d'argent.

.

Jeanne toucha les lames brillantes qui dépassaient du cadavre, et ne s'étonna pas de trouver le sang encore si chaud. Elle connaissait le responsable, elle sentait encore sa présence. Comment ne l'aurait-elle pas sentie ? Elle savait qu'il était là, derrière elle, quelque part. Mais elle ne prêta aucune attention à la silhouette qui se glissait dans son dos, et laissa libre cours à son désespoir. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et se mêlèrent au sang de Ren.

.

La couleur était chaude, fumante, comme le fluide vital qui s'échappait entre ses doigts et recouvrait sa robe d'un flot écarlate.

Vermillon. Carmin. Bordeaux. Amarante. Pourpre. Vermeil.

Les couleurs se mêlaient et dansaient sous ses yeux brouillés, des rouges mêlés de l'eau de ses larmes, sur les dalles du souterrain.

Rouge comme la haine, le feu, le sang.

…

Elle lui tournait le dos, agenouillée, et pleurait silencieusement, le visage appuyé contre la jambe de Ren. Lui n'osait l'approcher, ni même la toucher. Soudain, elle redressa la tête, et rompit le silence.

- Aurais-je pu arriver à temps ?

- Tu oublies que je suis Shaman King, répondit gravement Hao. Je puis me déplacer instantanément et à volonté. Tu ne pouvais rivaliser avec ma vitesse, et quand bien même tu serais arrivée plus tôt, cela n'aurait rien changé à mes intentions.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête de son côté, mais sans se retourner tout à fait.

- Même si je t'avais demandé d'épargner sa vie en échange… ?

- C'est la seule chose que je ne pouvais plus t'accorder.

Elle se releva et, très lentement, lui fit face.

Le visage de Hao était froid, un peu de neige couvrait encore ses épaules et fondait peu à peu sur la cape beige. Mais son regard étincelait avec violence et fureur. En découvrant l'expression de Jeanne, il partit d'un rire un peu fou.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que je te laisserais partir et le retrouver ? Que j'accepterais de te savoir avec lui ? Que ce serait à moi de me soumettre ? Tu m'appartiens, Jeanne. Depuis le jour où tu m'as suivi. Et jamais je n'aurais permis que ce ridicule avorton t'arrache à moi aussi facilement. Jamais je n'aurais permis que lui et toi soyiez heureux à mes dépens.

- Mais… murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée, je n'étais rien qu'un jeu, pour toi, un jeu… Et à présent je doute encore d'être autre chose à tes yeux. Dis-moi… M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et ne reçut pas de réponse.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, supplia Jeanne. Dis-le, et jures-moi que ce n'est pas pour satisfaire ta fierté que tu me l'as arraché.

Après un silence interminable, Hao répondit :

- Eh bien oui, je t'aime.

.

Ainsi donc, elle avait la preuve de sa réussite. La preuve qu'elle l'avait brisé comme lui l'avait brisée. Elle lui avait fait connaître l'amour, elle lui avait fait connaître la jalousie. Elle avait fait de lui, à nouveau, un homme comme les autres. Mais cela n'avait rien d'une victoire.

Jeanne secoua la tête à cet aveu, les yeux pleins de larmes et de rire à la fois.

- Mais moi pas ! s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. Je l'aimais, lui ! Pour toi j'ai éprouvé autant d'amour que de haine, mais maintenant que je n'ai plus ni l'un ni l'autre… tu aurais dû accepter ta défaite !

Elle le défia à nouveau du regard.

- N'était-ce pas le but de ton petit jeu ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse et plus calme. N'était-ce pas moi qui devais ramper, éperdue d'amour à tes pieds ? N'avais-tu pas pensé, toi qui es si puissant, que ce petit pari pouvait se retourner contre toi ? Tu n'y avais pas seulement songé, n'est-ce pas ? Et à présent, à quoi te servait-il de le tuer ? Crois-tu que cela me fera revenir ?

Son ton était monté, mais la voix de Jeanne mourut dans sa gorge sur ces dernières paroles.

- Tu as joué et tu as perdu, acheva-t-elle, bouleversée, pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ? Pourquoi…

- Je n'ai pas à l'admettre, gronda Hao. Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à ma volonté ? Qui es-tu pour tenter de me soumettre à ta volonté ? Qui es-tu pour me désobéir ? Je suis le Shaman King. As-tu conscience de ce que cela signifie ?

Jeanne le regarda bien en face.

- Cela ne te donne pas tous les droits, répondit-elle avec tristesse. Et sur sa vie, tu n'en avais aucun.

Elle détourna ses yeux de Hao, pour les tourner vers le visage fixe de Ren.

Ses yeux ouverts sur l'infini l'hypnotisaient. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, avec une infinie tendresse.

Elle savait que Hao la regardait. Elle savait qu'il la contemplait fixement, et qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait les séparer, pas même par la mort.

.

La Mort… la Mort obscure et mystérieuse, la Demoiselle au triste Baiser, la froide et cruelle Mort… n'était-ce pas le seul moyen de lui échapper ?

Car s'il y avait une chose au monde sur laquelle le Shaman King n'avait pas un pouvoir absolu, c'était bien les esprits.

Les esprits n'étaient pas sous son autorité. Au contraire, c'était lui qui en était le premier serviteur.

.

Un sourire pâle revint sur la bouche amaigrie de Jeanne. Elle étreignit la peau encore tiède de la main de Ren et le rouge de son sang envahit ses doigts. Derrière elle, Hao fit un mouvement et Jeanne sut qu'il avait compris ses intentions. Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir toujours commander ? Non, il avait perdu toute supériorité depuis ces trois jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Eût-elle été vaniteuse, Jeanne se serait glorifiée d'avoir réduit un être comme lui à cette condition misérable. Oui, par amour, elle avait fait du Shaman King un mendiant, un suppliant, un pauvre fou.

Elle déploya son over soul en un instant, lumière céleste, voile délicat et blanc qui empêcha Hao de s'approcher.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Tu as tous pouvoirs sur nous lorsque nous sommes en vie. Tu aurais pu faire de nous tout ce que tu désirais. Vivants, lui et moi aurions été tes esclaves à jamais.

Un éclair fou passa dans les yeux de Hao, mais Jeanne se retourna et la lumière blanche de Shamash vint nimber sa peau d'un éclat éblouissant, plus pur que le diamant. Elle jubila de sentir son impuissance face à elle, comme son over soul l'enveloppait dans sa chape protectrice et létale à la fois.

Un seul geste de sa part et elle mourrait de la main de son propre esprit. Elle pouvait espérer que Hao ne mettrait pas en doute sa détermination.

- Mais lorsque nous sommes morts, tu ne peux plus rien, poursuivit-elle avec douceur. Car ce n'est que cela, être Shaman King… c'est régner sur les hommes, rien de plus.

Ses yeux rouges s'étaient plissés en un dernier sourire.

- Toi qui règnes sur la vie, et donnes pourtant si facilement la mort… tu n'as jamais su faire marche arrière n'est-ce pas… ? Tu n'as jamais su rendre la vie à ceux qui l'avaient perdue… Pauvre homme, comme je te plains…

Jeanne se détourna à jamais de Hao pour offrir son sourire à la mort.

Lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur la poitrine de Ren, les lames effilées s'enfoncèrent dans son corps en un instant. Elle sentit leur morsure, brûlante et froide à fois, et le goût d'amertume et de fer de son propre sang lui vint en bouche. Ses blessures ruisselèrent sur le corps sans vie qu'elle étreignait en un dernier baiser, puis, son dernier souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et avec son âme envolée pour jamais, la vive lumière de Shamash s'éteignit.

…

Jeanne flottait dans un sourire. Le vent la portait à travers les aiguilles rocheuses, baignées dans les brumes ondulantes, et jouait à secouer ses cheveux de neige immatériels.

Jeanne aimait rendre visite à la montagne où elle avait été si heureuse, par deux fois.

Depuis qu'elle était morte, et cela commençait à faire longtemps, elle avait fini par le reconnaître. Deux hommes avaient fait son bonheur, malgré elle, malgré eux, aussi. Le premier était un bonheur tranquille et doux, terrestre, porté par l'amour et la douceur des jours qui s'écoulent à deux. Le second était un amour haineux exalté et brûlant de passion, qui l'avait conduite à la mort, et à sa paix éternelle.

Jeanne était heureuse d'être morte.

Elle avait toujours aimé la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, sur ses joues, ses épaules, sa nuque… elle adorait les odeurs qu'il lui portait autrefois à sa fenêtre, et la sensation violente de l'infini qui, auparavant, lui étreignait le ventre lorsqu'elle se penchait vers les ravins béants du Kishû. A présent elle goûtait aux joies de pouvoir se fondre dans cet ami de toujours et de sentir voler à ses côtés l'âme de Ren… Sa présence, lorsqu'ils erraient ensemble ! Un souffle, un air vif, une sensation fugitive et autour d'elle, qu'elle ne saurait décrire avec des mots humains.

.

Elle n'avait pas oublié Hao.

Elle l'avait béni d'avoir mis fin à leur existence terrestre, détruisant ainsi sa propre puissance sur leurs personnes. Grâce à lui, ils étaient libres.

Elle lui rendait visite, quelquefois, mais sans lui parler.

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Elle ne faisait que le fixer de ses yeux graves, plonger dans ses iris marron et y lire l'insondable tristesse qui y régnait désormais sans cesse. Rien de l'homme qui l'avait ravie à son amour, prise, séduite, ne subsistait dans cette enveloppe froide, rien de la flamme de son regard n'avait survécu dans ces prunelles glacées, ternes, mornes et vides de toute chaleur.

Parfois, on pouvait se demander qui, des deux, était vraiment mort.

Elle venait le voir chaque année, non pas par amour, ni même par compassion, mais juste par curiosité, à cause d'un irrépressible sentiment qui la poussait toujours à regarder en arrière. Mais elle repartait sans regrets, d'avoir vu ces yeux-là. Puis, l'indifférence la reprenait.

.

Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, songeait-elle. Il était puissant, intelligent, divin. Pourtant, du haut de ses mille ans, il ignorait encore ce qu'était la sagesse, mot qu'il recouvrait d'un voile d'ironie et d'une touche de mauvaise foi. Or, le Shaman King, enfant ou vieillard, se doit d'être un sage. On ne devenait pas Shaman King simplement au cours d'un tournoi. On le devenait chaque jour un peu plus, et à tout âge. Bien plus qu'à la royauté, la couronne des Shamans appelait à la divinité.

Et comme Jeanne repartait, le sourire aux lèvres, voltiger dans les airs, auprès des esprits, comme elle tournait lentement le dos à l'homme encapuchonné, sur l'à-pic le plus pentu des montagnes, elle ne vit pas le sourire, ni la lueur qui s'attardèrent sur son visage. Au cours de ces années, elle n'avait jamais su, et ne saurait jamais à quel point il avait souffert, ni à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le prix de sa divinité était terriblement élevé. Mais après tout, celui de son bonheur, à elle, l'avait été tout autant.

Jeanne ne vit rien de tout cela. Mais alors qu'elle souriait à Ren, celui-ci devina ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir, et rendit à son ancien rival le signe de tête qu'il lui avait adressé. Ils étaient effectivement quittes.

Emmêlant ses doigts à ceux de Ren, Jeanne s'élança. Le vent la prit dans ses bras et ébouriffa sa longue chevelure d'albâtre.

…

Elle se sentait heureuse.

Devant elle, les montagnes brunes du Kishû se dressaient en pics effilés, infinies, profondes, sages.

Elle aimait ce paysage acéré, qui s'élevait comme les dents pointues d'une mâchoire de dragon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


	6. Postscriptum

_**Le mot de la fin...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(ou postface idiote que je ne voulais pas mettre dans le même chapitre pour pas casser l'ambiance)<br>**_

**Voilà, c'est fini. Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai finiiiiii cette fiction!**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu, ainsi que le dénouement. Il me _fallait_ un peu de sang ^^**

**Finalement ils y auront tous laissé quelque chose, mais ça aurait pu être pire.**

_**Dédramatisons!**_

**En fait, cette histoire avait plusieurs fins "potentielles" (plus ou moins poétiques ^^'). Des flashs que j'ai eus, comme ça, mais aucun projet sérieux, je vous rassure! Je vous les livre donc, en espérant vous faire rire, si je ne vous ai pas fait pleurer:**

.

_- Jeanne quitte Ren pour Hao. (Classique)_

_- Jeanne tombe enceinte et Ren la répudie (mouhaha!)_

_- Jeanne, Ren et Hao s'entretuent (plusieurs versions possibles)._

_- Jeanne retourne à Ren et Hao se suicide._

_- Jeanne se suicide, mais elle se rate, et les deux y croient: ils se tuent comme Roméo (en choeur). Et là, pouf! Elle se réveille._

_- Ren se suicide/se console avec Pyron (je sors...)_

_- Jeanne commence une double vie et reste avec Ren, mais sors avec Hao (et avec Yoh et Horo Horo aussi, tiens ^^)_

_- Ren dégoûté de la gent féminine devient gay. Ensuite il lui pique Hao._

_- Hao les laisse tous les deux mariner dans leur jus et fait le même coup à Yoh. [Anna le viole à moitié et le fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances]._

_- Ils se font un plan à trois  
><em>

_- Hao plaque Jeanne et demande Ren en mariage._

_- ..._

C'est fou toutes les possibilités qu'offre un triangle amoureux! ^^ Je vous jure qu'aucune de ces fins alternatives ne verra jamais le jour!

_Si vous êtes encore là, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici!_


End file.
